Captured by The Kraang
by writer0824
Summary: During a mission, the turtles split up, looking for a ray gun. However, Donnie and Mikey are captured by the Kraang! Donnie's only concern is protecting Mikey, but that can be difficult under these pressures. Can Leo and Raph save their little brothers? Or, will there only be two turtles left standing? 1st chapter sucks, but the next one will be better. NO FLAMES PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT

The turtles quietly enter the Kraang hideout, and begin to discuss the plan from the ceiling, where they couldn't be seen.

'' Okay, according to the Kraang files I hacked into, the Kraang are making a ray gun to wipe us out.'', Donnie, the second youngest and most intelligent, states. Leo, the oldest and leader, nods.

'' Okay, where are they making it?'', he asks. Donnie shrugs.

'' The file said, ' The place where this device, that is known as the device to destroy the ones called the turtles, is a place that has not been decided to Kraang by Kraang.' Man, remind me to save the English language.'', Donnie answers. Mikey, the youngest and most innocent, gives a confused look. '' They don't know where they're going to built the gun, little brother.''

'' Oh!'', Mikey says. Raph, the second youngest and protector, looks around with Leo, checking for Kraang.

'' Well, Donnie and Mikey, you check the West, and Raph and I will check the East. Then, we all meet outside the Kraang entrance wall.'', Leo says. Donnie and Mikey nod, and jump down from the ceiling, and head to the shadows, going to the West Wing, but Donnie couldn't shake off the feeling something horrible was about to happen. His only worry was not being able to keep his entire world, his only little brother, safe. That's all he ever wanted.

'' Donnie, I think I found the gun.'', Mikey whispers, a hint of fear. Donnie looks, and sees about 50 Kraang Bots, guarding a giant ray gun. Donnie puts himself in front of Mikey.

'' Stay directly behind me, little brother, got it?''

'' Okay, big brother.'', Mikey says. He knew why. He meant a lot to Donnie. And he knew that. The orange masked turtle was his best friend. His little brother. And, Donnie meant just as much to Mikey. Yes, he was close to Raph and Leo, but Donnie was different. His big brother use to scare away the monsters and humans that use to be under his bed, when they were little. He was the one who was always there for him. So, he didn't argue because he knew it would only hurt Donnie.

Suddenly, two Kraang Droids snuck behind them, and got out two guns.

'' The ones who are called the turtles have discovered this place, known as the place where the ray gun Kraang created to destroy the ones known as the turtles.'', one of the Droids say, as they both put their guns to the two brothers' heads, so they couldn't escape. '' If the ones called the turtles move something known as a muscle, Kraang will destroy the ones known as turtles.''

'' Donnie, what do we do?'', Mikey asks. Donnie had no idea.

'' Wait for Leo and Raph to learn the Kraang have us. We have no other choice.'', Donnie says. Other Kraang Droids come, and all have their guns pointed to the brothers. Within minutes, Mikey and Donnie's tied up. They couldn't move their legs, arms, or feet.

'' Kraang, prepare the ray gun that is known as the gun to destroy the ones known as the turtles.'', a Droid states.

'' Kraang, Kraang has a better idea. Kraang shall take the ones known as the turtles to a secret base, and wait for the other two known as turtles to come to rescue, who they know as brothers. Then, Kraang will have all ones known as turtles to destroy.'', another Droid says. A Kraang Droid thinks for a moment.

'' Excellent idea, Kraang. Kraang, prepare the space craft, and Kraang, knock out the ones known as the turtles.'', another Droid states. A Droid walks up with a metal pole, and knocks out Donnie and Mikey, taking all their weapons and T-Phones. A few minutes later, they take Mikey and Donnie into a space craft, and fly off before Leo and Raph know anything.

Meanwhile

'' Where are Mikey and Donnie!? They were suppose to report back hours ago!'', Leo yells, as Raph and him wait outside the Kraang building.

'' Obviously something happened, Leo. We have to go back.'', Raph says. Leo nods, and silently prays nothing too bad happened. Raph thinks for a moment, then remembers the helicopter. '' Wait... Leo, remember the helicopter? You don't think that Mikey and Donnie were in there, do you?''

'' I don't know. It crossed my mind, but I just hoped I was being a paranoid older brother.'', Leo confesses. The two look at each other, and run in the base, fearing the worse.

'' It's the one known as the turtles!'', a Droid yells, only to be tackled by Raph.

'' WHERE ARE MY LITTLE BROTHERS! I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT THEM, I WILL RIP YOU BOLT FROM BOLT AND FEED THE SQUID TO THE FISHES!''(I'm not the best when it comes to threats, so if it sucks, you know why), he screams. The Droid begins to speak.

'' The other ones known as turtles have been taken to a secret base by Kraang. Kraang does not know where that place is.'', the Droid states. Leo pulls Raph off of the Droid.

'' We have to get back to the lair, suit up, then come back. One wrong move, and I have a feeling Mikey and Donnie will pay for it.'', Leo states, and even though he couldn't think straight. His little brothers... gone? And, he's the one that made them go to the West side of the Kraang station. '' WHY DID I MAKE THEM GO WEST!? WHY COULDN'T OF BEEN ME!?''

'' We don't have time for this, Leo. It's this, or saving Mike and Don.'', Raph says. Leo nods, and the two return to the lair, to see Splinter waiting on them.

'' My sons, where is Michelangelo and Donatello?'', he asks, not seeing his two youngest. Leo sighs, and looks at his father.

'' Father, Mikey and Donnie have been captured by the Kraang when we weren't around them.'', Leo begins.

'' And, just where were you?'', Splinter asks, trying his best to hide his worry.

'' We were searching another part of the base, hoping to find this ray gun the Kraang plan on using to wipe us out.'', Raph answers.

'' Hmm, Donatello and Michelangelo must of found it, but got captured. I know Donatello will risk his life-'', Splinter goes.

'' To keep Mikey safe.'', Raph and Leo say together. They look at each other worriedly.

'' Which means, if we don't hurry, we'll be losing Donnie soon.'', Leo states.

'' Then, what are we waiting for? Let's suit up, and go find our brothers, Leo!'', Raph growls.

'' I'm going with you.'', Splinter suddenly says. The two look at him. '' Your brothers are in grave danger, they will need all of our help if we are to save them.'', with that, the family begins to discuss a battle plan, praying Donnie and Mikey are okay.

Meanwhile

'' The one called the turtle, wearing what is identified as a purple mask, is starting to wake up, Kraang.'', a Droid states, seeing Donnie waking up.

'' Put the one known as the turtle in the device, known as the torture device.'', another Droid states. Donnie opens his eyes, only to see he's being chained in torture device.

'' Let me go!'', he growls, and tries to fight back, only to be electrocuted. He goes to fall on his knees, but the chains on his wrists keep him from falling. He lets out heavy breaths of air, trying to get the pain to go away.

'' The one called the turtle has been identified to Kraang by Kraang to have incredible intelligence scale. This could be useful to Kraang.'', a Droid states, typing on a computer in the space craft. The Droid driving the craft begins to speak.

'' Kraang, knock out the turtle, Kraang is about to land.'', the Droid states. Kraang nods. The Droid knocks out Donnie, and takes them inside the base. Before they knocked him out, Donnie had one more thought.

' Leo... Raph... where ever you guys are, please, hurry and get Mikey out of here.', he thought.

Well, what did y'all think? Liked it? Hated it? Maybe loved it? I'll keep y'all updated.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT

Don's POV

I open my eyes, to see I'm in a a cell. I'm no longer chained, or tied up, but I am alone. Where's Mikey? What did they do with him? Where's my little brother?!

'' M-Mikey?'', I whisper, and force myself up. '' M-MIKEY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?''

'' The turtle has awaken.'', I hear a Kraang voice say. I look around the room. Video cameras... of course. They can hear and watch me, but I can't see them. I can hear them, but, can't see them.

'' What have you done with him?!'', I yell, angry.

'' The turtle in the orange mask is in a different cell.'', the Droid's voice say.

'' Why?''

'' You will do as Kraang wishes, or the turtle will be killed by Kraang in order to get to you.'', the voice says.

'' Leave him alone.'', I whisper. Suddenly, this screen appears out of no where, showing Mikey. I feel my heart break. He's shaking in fear, and the Kraang are using the same electric sticks they used on Leatherhead, to electrocute him.

'' D-DONNIE, H-HELP!'', he cries, falling to the ground, and trying to get up, but keeps failing.

'' MIKEY! NO!'', I scream. I fall to my knees, and begin to shed tears. '' L-LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!''

'' Kraang, stop electrocuting the turtle, and bring the turtle to Kraang.'', the voice orders. I watch the screen, and two Droids attach this electric collar to Mikey, handcuff his wrists, and drag him somewhere else.

'' M-Mikey...'', I whisper. I try my best not to break down in tears, but fail. I break down, and two Droids come in the cell, forcing me up.

'' If you try to escape, the turtle, that we've identified as your little brother, will be electrocuted.'', one says. I don't fight back. I have to do whatever they want. I have to protect Mikey.

I'm led into a lab, and directly in the center, Mikey was in this diamond glass cell.

'' D-Donnie, I knew the Kraang were tough... but I didn't realize they were holding back on us this whole time.'', he says, seeing me, trying to crack a smile. He still had that electric collar on him.

'' That's because Raph and Leo stopped them before they could hurt us too badly.'', I respond. The Kraang knew I wasn't going anywhere. Not when they had Mikey. I couldn't leave him.

'' I wish they were here.''

'' I know, I wish you weren't here.'', I sigh. The Kraang Droid opens Mikey's cell, and Mikey runs over to me, and hugs me. I hug him back, and I don't think I can let go. '' It's alright, I'm here. I won't let them hurt you.''

'' The turtle, who has been identified as Donatello, has no control over what Kraang does to the turtle, identified as Michelangelo.'', a Droid states. I look around the lab, and smile. I see a thing of rubber. If I manage to get that around Mikey's neck, the electricity won't hurt him. Perfect. I better wait, though. The Kraang will know I'm up to something if I immediately go after it.

'' Don't worry, Mikey, I have a idea.'', I whisper to my little brother. He looks up at me, and smiles.

'' I knew you would think of something.'', he states. I only hope Leo and Raph, maybe even Sensei, are on their way here to help us.

Meanwhile

'' Okay, if we sneak back into the Kraang Station, we should be able to find some kind of lead as to where Donnie and Mikey are.'', Leo says. April came, and they explained everything to her. She managed to get a map of the whole building.

'' Okay, if you had Donnie and Mikey check the West Wing, the only exit there, is right here.'', she says, pointing to an exit at the far corner. '' It was a fast route, so that's why you guys didn't have the chance to react.''

'' I should of known the moment I saw the craft something was up.'', Raph mumbles.

'' Raphael, stop blaming yourself! You, too, Leonardo!'', Splinter exclaims.

'' How can I not blame myself, Sensei!?'', Raph yells.

'' I am not your sensei right now! I speak to you as your father!'', Splinter snaps. He looks at Raphael. '' Did you mean for this to happen?''

'' Of course not!'', Raph answers.

'' Did you know this was going to happen?'', Splinter asks. Raph thought about it.

'' No...'', he whispers.

'' You cannot predict the future, my sons. You cannot control things like this.'', Splinter says. '' I know Donatello and Michelangelo. They will protect each other from death. I'm sure they're going to be fine once they get home. Where they belong.''

'' Hai, Sensei.'', April, Raph, and Leo say together. April walks off, and tries to hide her worry.

'' Donnie, Mikey, please, please, be okay.'', she whispers. She couldn't get Donnie out of her mind. '' He's helped me through everything... and I have to help him. But, if something happens to Mikey, I fear I can't save him.''

Meanwhile

Mikey's POV

Donnie's working hard. I never seen him work so fast. I didn't move a muscle. I fear if I do, the Kraang will electrocute me.

'' Wait, this is a portal!'', Donnie exclaims, looking at the blueprints.

'' I'm guessing that's a bad thing?'', I ask. Donnie nods.

'' Yeah, they could go to their planet. Wait, Kraang, you already have a portal!'', Donnie shouts to the Kraang Droid.

'' Only at the place known as TCRI. Kraang needs more portals for Kraang's other stations.'', a Droid answers.

'' Donnie, stop working.'', I say. Donnie goes to argue, but a Droid speaks up before he could.

'' The turtle known as Donatello is not working fast enough to please Kraang.'', a Droid states. I look at Donnie, scared. I know what they're going to do. The Kraang bring out a remote that controls the electric collar on me, and go to push a red button. Donnie drops the blueprint, and goes to run over to me, but I fall to my knees, and feel the electricity go through my whole body.

I look up at Donnie, and see him grabbing something on the table near him, and running towards me. He kneels down beside me, and I see a piece of rubber, and puts it on the collar, only to be electrocuted himself.

'' D-Donnie, s-stop! You're h-hurt!'', I cry, trying to push him away, but I'm too weak. He doesn't move a muscle, but I know he's getting hurt. I no longer feel the electricity, and Donnie was less tense, so I know he can't.

'' The turtle known as Donatello has disobeyed Kraang.'', a Droid says. I turn around, and see one of the Droids going to shoot at us, but Donnie pushes me out-of-the-way. He takes the shot, directly at his chest, and falls to his back.

'' D-DONNIE!'', I scream in terror. I force myself up, knowing the Kraang can't electrocute me anymore, and go to fight them, but one shoots me, the moment I stand. I was shot in the leg, to the point where I can't stand. Then, a Droid stands over me, with the gun pointing at my head.

Okay, I don't like this chapter, but this is the best I can do. No flames, and I'll try to make the next one better.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT

Okay, sorry to break it to all my readers, but ALL of my stories I've been working on, this story, a Raph and Donnie brother moment I've worked awhile on, my Frozen story, and my Sonic and Tails brother moment requests, will be late. I know it's been awhile for my Frozen and Sonic stories, but that's because I've struggled with them. I was about to finish them, until my computer crashed while I was writing. All of the stories I was working on were deleted. I have to rewrite EVERYTHING! I'm TICKED! So, if you guys could give me good reviews, that would be nice, please. Thanks.

Mikey's POV

As the gun was pointed to me, all I could think about was if Donnie was alive or not. I mean, directly in the chest. How can he survive? The stupid robot goes to shoot me, but I flip him over, and take the gun. How do you use this thing?

'' Kraang, call Kraang, and get the ones known as the turtles!'', another Droid states. No, they're going to take Donnie away. I can't let them. Donnie wouldn't let them take me away.

'' GET AWAY!'', I scream, and pull the trigger. Oh, it's like a regular gun. Okay.

More Kraang Droids show up, and I run beside my fallen brother. I shoot anything that comes near us. I look over at Donnie for a split second, but couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Please, please, be breathing, big bro.

'' D-Donnie?'', I ask, but, couldn't look at him because of all the Kraang Droids piling in the rather small lab. I mean, compared to Donnie's usual lab, this is pretty small. Without warning, I feel this blast at the back of my shell. It burns like fire on bare skin. I fall to my knees, and feel cuffs on my wrists. '' D-DONNIE, H-HELP!'', he didn't even respond. I-is he... d-dead? N-no! He can't be! Not Donnie!

'' The turtle known as Michelangelo has been captured by Kraang once more. Kraang, take the turtle to the cell. Kraang, take the turtle known as Donatello to Kraang's lab. The turtle known as Donatello is dead.'', a Droid spoke. No... he isn't.

'' DONNIE!'', I scream at the thought. Two Droids come, and drag me away. I try to fight back, but the cuffs on my wrists made it hard. When Donnie wakes up, these Droids will be sorry for messing with me. Wait...

I look at Donnie's chest, but can't see it moving. His body is pale. His lips are sealed shut, and so are his eyes.

I feel tears swelling up my eyes. Donnie is dead. He's gone. No. Not him. Why on earth did it have to be Donnie? Why did it have to be him? Donnie... DONNIE!

Tears roll down my face like waterfalls, as I'm thrown into a cell. I have to get out of here. I have to find a way to get to Leo and Raph. Aw, what's the point anymore? Donnie's dead. I couldn't help him. He died protecting me. What will my other brothers say? What will Sensei say? April? Even Casey!? Yeah, those two didn't get along half the time, but I still think he'll be upset. What's the point of going on if I don't have my best friend anymore?

Meanwhile

Raph's POV

Suddenly, a rush of fear swoops through me. It's been in and out. I'm worried about Donnie and Mikey. This rush of fear, however, was different. Like, it was telling me something happened. Could my brothers be hurt? Well, I figured they're hurt. They had to be if they were to get captured.

'' Raph?'', Leo asks, breaking me from my thoughts. Ever since Donnie and Mikey were taken from us, I haven't talked much. I feel like every time I try, I'll end up in tears. I look at him, then look away. I have to be the tough one. I'm the protector. This is all my fault. If I had done my -

'' RAPHAEL!'', I hear Sensei shout, causing me to jump. He NEVER yells like this. What'd I screw up now?

'' C-coming, Sensei!'', I yell, and run to the dojo. My father laid on the ground, meditating.

'' I sense your pain, my son. I sense Michelangelo's as well... I cannot find Donatello's.'', he spoke softly, like he was afraid to tell me. Leo walks in, hearing everything.

'' What are Donnie and Mikey feeling?'', he asks, as we both sit on the floor. Sensei looks like he was trying to deny everything. He wanted to believe Donnie and Mikey were here. Donnie working in the lab, and Mikey either bugging him, or playing video games. We can't think that, though, because we know the Kraang have them.

'' Donatello... has gone through very much pain.'', Sensei spoke, softly. He looks at us, and I see the tears forming in his eyes. '' Something has happened. Something terrible. Michelangelo believes Donatello has perished, and is giving up.''

'' D-Donnie's... d-dead...?'', I ask.

'' I-I don't know. Michelangelo feels that way. So, it is a possibility.'', Sensei has tears rolling down his face.

'' W-WHAT?!'', I hear April and Casey shout. I turn around, and see them both standing there. April fell to her knees and cried, and Casey put on his hockey mask, shutting us out. I get up, and run to my room, as fast as my legs could carry me.

'' D-Donnie... w-why!?'', I sob on my bed. The Kraang killed MY little brother. They're going to pay. All of them. They're all dead. Someone walks in, without knocking. I look up, and see Leo.

'' Sensei can't pick up Donnie's pain or anything.'', he says. He walks beside me, and I hug him crying on his shoulder.

'' It's... not... fair... D-DONNIE!'', I choke out between sobs. Why him? What are they doing to Mikey!? Leo cries with me, and we don't let each other go.

'' We have to go to TCRI, and show the Kraang who they're messing with! We can't just let Donnie go unavenged!'', I hear Casey yell. Great, and I thought I was a hot head.

'' You two weren't even close, Casey! You acted as if you hated him!''... April.

'' Yeah, but I don't! It's not fair! We need to do SOMETHING before they take Mikey from us, too!''

'' You know how upset Leo and Raph are. They just lost their younger brother. You need to realize how much they're hurting. I can't even imagine what Mikey's being put through right now. Oh, God, Mikey's there... alone...'', I hear April break down more. I cry harder just by the thought of Donnie being dead and Mikey being alone.

Meanwhile

Donnie's POV ( Y'all didn't really think I'd kill him, right? He's my favorite character!)

I open my eyes, to see I'm in a cell. What the shell hit me? It feels like everything's on fire, and I'm being beaten with a hammer on the head.

'' The turtle known as Michelangelo still believes the turtle known as Donatello is dead. This can be used to Kraang's advantage.'', I hear a Kraang Droid say. Wait... I did die. I felt it. I remember trying to cling to life, for Mikey, but I couldn't muster the energy anymore. Then, all the pain suddenly left. I wish the pain would of stayed gone.

Oh, shell, MIKEY! He thinks I'm dead! Awe, man, who knows what that did to him! Poor Mikey. I'd do anything to let him know I'm okay.

Mikey's POV

I stare at the bars that locked me in the cell. I'd escape, or at least attempt, but, I'm ready to let the Kraang kill me.

'' LET ME GO! WHERE'S MIKEY?!'', I suddenly hear someone yell. I recognize that voice anywhere.

'' DONNIE!'', I yell, tears rolling down my face. He's alive! HE'S ALIVE!

Well, what do y'all think? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT

Mikey's POV

Donnie's alive! He's alive! Thank everything that's good in this world! My best friend's alive. Two Droids come, and I go to attack them, but the electrocution begins once more.

'' AH!'', I scream in pain.

'' LEAVE MIKEY ALONE!'', I hear Donnie scream in rage. I look up, as I'm being dragged somewhere, to see them dragging Donnie, who had cuffs on him, into the same place. He looks worried. I know why. He's worried about my safety. They take us to some kind of room, where Donnie is chained to the wall, and the Kraang don't release me. '' Leave him out of this!''

'' Donnie, I'm okay! Don't worry about me!'', I tell him. He looks unconvinced. Before I could respond, something hits the back of my head. I fall to the ground, and look up. The Kraang Droids that had me are beating me in front of Donnie.

'' MIKEY!'', I look over at Donnie. He couldn't reach me even if he tried. But, Donnie being Donnie, he'll try. He wants to reach me, and I know that. He wants to help me. To save me, get us out of here, and find Leo and Raph. W-where are Leo and Raph? Do they not care enough to come? Or, are they working on a plan? '' I'LL BUILD THE MACHINE, FINE! JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM!'', they did this to hurt Donnie, not me. I feel something hit me in the head once more, and start to black out. I hear Donnie yelling something, but it sounds like it's a foreign language.

Everything becomes a black blur. The last thing I remember was Donnie fighting to reach me.

Donnie's POV

After I refuse to build the Kraang portal, the Kraang chain me. They take me to some room with Mikey. I began to worry. If I refused to build the portal, I knew they'd use Mikey to get me to work on the machine. I didn't know what they would do. But, when they chained me to a wall, forcefully, I knew what was going to happen. They were going to make sure I won't be able to get to him.

The Kraang held Mikey down, and, the electricity from earlier still had him weak, so he really couldn't fight back too much. Another Droid snuck behind Mikey, with a metal pole, and, at full force, hit him with it in the head. He fell to the ground. I feel anger and desperation rise in me.

'' MIKEY!'', I yell. He looks at me, and knew I can't reach him. He knew how much I wanted to. '' I'LL BUILD THE MACHINE, FINE! JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM!'', they hit Mikey once more, and he doesn't get up. Tears form in my eyes. '' I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT, JUST, PLEASE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!'', within seconds, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I never felt so desperate. Ever. I want to be set free from the chains, run up, hug Mikey, and let him know everything was going to be okay.

'' The turtle known as Donatello has agreed to do as Kraang wishes. Kraang, release the turtle known as Donatello and let Donatello see the one known as Michelangelo. ( This Kraang talk is getting seriously annoying. Especially when you're typing it)'', a Droid states. They unlock the chains, and I know I'm too weak myself to fight. Man, dying takes all your energy away. The Kraang must of known that, or they wouldn't of let me go. I run over to Mikey, and feel my muscles cry in pain, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is making sure Mikey was going to be okay. I kneel beside him, and sigh. Luckily, he won't have a concussion, from what I can tell, but I better wake him up. Just in case.

'' Hey, Mikey, wake up for your big brother.'', Mikey slowly opens his eyes, and looks at me. He smiles.

'' I-I thought... you were... you were...'', the smile fades, and tears form in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him, tears forming in my own eyes. '' D-dead...''

'' I know, Mikey. I thought I was, too, but I'm fine. Trust me, everything's gonna be okay.''

'' But, you could of died! Protecting me!'', Mikey argues. I realize it did nothing but hurt Mikey when I died. It must have killed him. He was left alone, weak, and with the Kraang. I couldn't let him die. I had no choice. If I had enough time, I would have got us both out of there, but didn't. I couldn't let Mikey take the shot, so I did.

'' I know, little brother. I thought I could have gotten us both out of there. I went to get you out of there, and try to get myself out.'', I explain. '' I'm so sorry, Mikey, I'm sorry.''

'' You got hurt. The electricity didn't help.'', Mikey cries. I rock him back and forth, like I did when we were kids.

'' Sh, it's alright. I'm okay. I promise.'', I whisper, comfortingly. Suddenly, Mikey was ripped from my grasp. I go to fight back, but Kraang Droids take my arms. Mikey goes to punch the Droid that separated us, but another Droid stopped him. '' Leave him alone!''

'' Get off of me!'', Mikey growls. He's... really taking after Raph lately.

'' I'm making the stupid machine, so keep your end of the deal.'', I snap. A Droid looks at me.

'' Kraang is taking the one known as Michelangelo to a different place than the one known as Donatello. This is required, to make sure Donatello does his work. If Donatello pleases Kraang, Donatello can see Michelangelo. However, if Donatello does not please Kraang, Michelangelo will be punished.'', the Kraang Droid warns. Great, just great. I can't protect Mikey if he isn't around me. I have no choice, though. It's either that, or let Mikey die... I think we all know my choice.

'' Fine.'', I sigh, defeated. I look at Mikey, who's about to be dragged away in seconds. '' Everything will be okay. I promise. I won't stop until you're safe.''

'' I know, you always protect me. I have faith in ya, D.'', Mikey smiles at me, and was taken somewhere else. The pain I've felt suddenly became worse. Something inside told me, something bad was about to happen. Not to me, to Mikey...

Meanwhile

Leo's POV

Failure. You failed your brothers, Leonardo. You failed Donnie. If you'd just tell him you'd go West, instead of him, none of this would have happened. Why did we split up in the first place? Yeah, it would have taken a little longer, but, we still would have got everything done. And, there would have been a guaranteed everyone okay. But, because of my own carelessness, Donnie paid the price.

You're never going to see him again. You'll never see his smile. You'll never be able to drag him out of his lab. You won't be able to hear his laugh. Hear him yell at Mikey for messing up an invention. You'll never see him again. Never seeing Donnie again...

Tears begin to form in my eyes, and I break down crying once more. It's not fair. It should be ME! Not Donnie. I should be the one dead. Donnie never deserved death. Never.

And, I promised him I'd protect him... I promised him I'd keep this family safe.

'' Hey, big bro.'', I remember Donnie walking out of the lab, in the morning, right before training.

'' Did you stay up all night?'', I asked him.

'' Yeah, I had to work on this invention. If I didn't, we wouldn't be safe. I wanted to protect us.'', I glare at him.

'' It's my job to worry about this family. Not yours. Don't worry. I promise to keep this family safe.''

'' You sure?''

'' Positive.''

Yeah... I sure did I great job of protecting my family, didn't I?

'' Leo, it's time to go to TCRI.'', Raph broke me out of my thoughts. I stood up from the meditation position I was in, and nodded. '' Let's go show the Kraang we don't play around when someone messes with us. I'm just ready-''

'' To avenge Donnie and save Mikey. Don't blow it, or Mikey could meet the same fate as Donnie.'', I cut him off.

'' I... I can't believe he's really gone, Leo. There has to be some explanation. He could be knocked out cold.'', Raph suggests.

'' Sensei would have still been able to reach him. Just face it, Raph. I don't like it anymore than you do, but, no point on getting our hopes up.'', I sigh. Raph hugs me, and we both cry for a minute.

'' D-Donnie didn't deserve it, though!'', he cries.

'' I know, but, come on. We have a brother to safe, before it's too late.'', I sigh, and we meet Sensei, April, and Casey by the entrance of the lair. '' We're going to get Mikey back-''

'' And avenge Donnie.'', Casey cuts me off. I nod, and we all head out.


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT

Mikey's POV

I'm chained to a wall, in a cell, and being beaten with a whip. I try my best not to scream in pain. I know they took Donnie across the hall. If I yelled in pain, Donnie would have known. Then again, that's what the Kraang want. They want me to yell and scream in pain, to get Donnie to work faster. I guess they figured out, I'm everything to Donnie. Then again, I am his only little brother. He's more protective of me more than the others half the time.

'' AH!'', I finally yell, after the 50th whip. '' S-STOP!''

'' The turtle known as Donatello is working faster now, Kraang. Kraang can stop.'', a Droid states, walking in. Thank goodness... I can't take much more of this. Most of the whips hit me in the face. A couple in the knees, some in the arms. And one in the shell, but it didn't hurt because of my shell. Sometimes, it's even more awesome to be a turtle.

'' After the time unit known as 1 hour, Kraang, allow the turtle known as Donatello to see the one known as his younger brother.'', the Droid says, and looks at me, and looks away. They're so lucky I don't have my nunchuks right now.

'' When Leo and Raph get here, you'll be sorry.'', I mumble. The Droids ignore my comments, and walk away. Blood was all over me. It wouldn't go away in an hour. Donnie will see me like this, and blame himself. '' I-I failed him... I'm a horrible excuse of a little brother.''

Donnie's POV

Come on, Donatello, work faster. I can't believe I'm being forced to work for the enemy. Then again, what choice do I have? If I don't continue to work, who knows what will happen to Mikey. I already heard him scream in pain. Who knows how long they were beating him to get that out of him? He wouldn't scream until the pain became unbearable.

I look at the blueprint. I should be done, at this rate, in a day. But, knowing the Kraang, they're going to have me make I can't even count how many. I hope Leo and Raph get here soon. I can't take it anymore. ( **A/N- I'm not the best when it comes to techno-talk, so I'm not going to go into detail about the portal or how to build it, because, I'm clueless.)**

'' S-STOP! PLEASE!'', I hear Mikey scream again, causing me to work even faster. My body was numb, crying for a break. But, that doesn't matter. All that matters is Mikey.

An hour later, the Kraang come, and electrocute me. I yell in pain and shock, and fall to the ground. They're going to make sure I'm too weak to fight back. Shell, don't they know I'm already too weak. They must of done something even more terrible to Mikey if they think they need to make me weaker than I already am.

I'm forced into some diamond glass room, and realize they're making it to the point where I can't escape. A few moments later, the door opens up again, and Mikey is thrown in. When I saw him, tears form in my eyes. Hos once healthy green skin, was unhealthy, and that's just the green I can see. I mostly see him covered in his own blood.

'' M-Mikey!'', I cry, and run over to him. The cell door shuts, and I realize there's no escape. Wait, they're only putting us in here so I can see how hurt he is, and it hurts me.

'' D-Donnie... I-I'm sorry.'', Mikey apologizes. I cradle him on my arms, tears running down my cheeks. They won't kill him, I know that, but they'll make him wish he was dead if it means hurting me.

'' For what?'', I ask. He curls his head into my chest.

'' For failing you. I-I tried to be strong, but they wiped me so many times, and that whip hurts a-and-'', Mikey goes.

'' Hold on, they beat you with a whip?!'', I growl in anger.

'' Y-yeah...'', he sighs. '' I took as much as possible, b-but they wouldn't stop, Donnie... I-I couldn't bare it anymore...''

'' It's not your job to worry about not being hurt for me, Mikey. It's my job to work to the point where they won't do this to you. When Leo and Raph-'', I was cut off by a Kraang Droid coming in and electrocuting me.

'' Get the ones known as the turtles to TCRI. The other ones known as turtles have arrived there.'', the Droid says. Mikey is pulled away from my grasp. I can't take it anymore! I force myself up, and punch the Droid that took him from me.

'' GET AWAY FROM HIM!'', I yell. I'm electrocuted once more, until I fall to my knees. I force myself half way up, and try to reach Mikey, but can't. '' N-no... d-don't take him away from me again. D-DON'T!''

'' D-Donnie...'', I heard Mikey whisper, before I'm electrocuted once more.

Everything turns black. The last thing I see was Mikey being dragged away.

'' N-no... Mikey...'', I go to reach to him, but black out.

Leo's POV

We snuck into TCRI about an hour ago. Casey and Raph were ready to kill, but, then again, they always are. This time, however, I'm ready to kill every single Droid in this world. I want them to pay for what they did to MY little brother. Do they really think we would let them get away with... well, you know...

After discussing a battle plan, we decided I'd get answers, April would shut down and seal all exits, and Casey, Raph, and Splinter would hold them off.

I see Raph cut a Droid in half, as I pin one down. I'm ready to get answers. Then, I'm ready to kill.

'' W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER!?'', I scream. A few Droids came to attack me, but before I could even swing my katana, Splinter took them down with his.

'' The other ones known as the turtles are being brought to Kraang by Kraang.'', the Droid answers. Wait... '' ones?'' Does that mean- no it can't. Splinter felt Mikey's pain when Donnie died. But, then again, he never checked again, because it was too painful.

Either way, Mikey, and possibly Donnie, or Donnie's body, is being brought here?

'' Guys, they're bringing them here!'', I yell. Casey hits another Kraang.

'' Well, what are we waiting for?! April, see what level they're taking them to! Seal all the doors, too! We can't let any Kraang Droids escape!'', Casey yells in anger. April nods, and runs over to the main computer. Luckily, she's almost as good as Donnie.

'' What, THEM!? Meaning, Donnie's alive?!'', Raph yells, stabbing another Droid. He looks at me.

'' I-it's a possibility.'', I answer, slicing another Droid. All of the exits seal shut, and alarms go off. '' Uh, April, we don't have much time!''

'' WELL, EXCUSE ME, THIS ISN'T EXACTLY THE EASIEST CODE TO CRACK, LEO!'', April screams in panic. I shut up. She's stressed. Seriously stressed. '' Okay, they plan on bringing Donnie to the top floor, Mikey's location will remain unknown... Wait-''

'' DONNIE!?'', we all yell together. He's alive! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS ALIVE!

Donnie's POV

I wake up and I'm chained in some kind of glass cell. It was portable, so I'm guessing we're being taken to TCRI so Leo and Raph will surrender. I still don't have any energy. I'm still weak.

'' Where's Mikey? What did they do with him?'', I begin to wonder out loud. Whatever they did with him, I'm going to make sure to give the Kraang a beating they won't forget.

'' AH! STOP! P-PLEASE! STOP!'', I hear Mikey cry in pain. I go to try and break free, but I'm not strong enough.

'' M-MIKEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!'', I growl in anger. I continue to try to break free, but I can't, no matter how hard I try. Suddenly, something slashes me in the face. I open my left eyes, but can't open my right. A Droid hit me with a whip in the face. He begins to beat me with it, and the pain is almost unbearable. This is what they must be doing to Mikey.

The beating won't stop. By the time it does, I'll either be seriously dead, or almost dead.

2 Hours Later...

'' Kraang can stop beating the ones known as turtles, Kraang has arrived at TCRI.'', a Droid spoke. The beating stops, and I have blood and sweat rolling down my cheeks, and on the floor. Thank goodness those beatings stopped. One more hit and I think I would of bled to death. How hurt is Mikey? Is he worse? I pray not.

I'm dragged inside TCRI, but still don't see Mikey.

'' Where's my little brother?!'', I growl.

'' The turtle known as Michelangelo is being taken to a different level. Michelangelo is going to be what is known as bait, to get the ones known as the turtles, and the turtles' partners, in a trap.'', the Droid answers. What? Wait... April and Casey are here!? No! I can't risk all of them being hurt.

'' Then what are you going to do with me?'', I snap.

'' The turtle known as Donatello has a high intelligence level. This could be use in the destruction of Kraang. Therefore, Kraang will kill Donatello now, so Kraang is safe.'', the Droid answers. Killing me? THEY ALREADY DID!? THEY GONNA MAKE SURE I'M GONE THIS TIME, OR SOMETHING!?

I'd hate to be them when Leo and Raph get up here. They won't have the chance to kill me with them being here. At least, I hope.

A/N- I just now thought of this, so yeah. Sorry, but I'm still deciding whether or not to actually kill him off or something. It's kinda hard. Ideas?

I know I sorta killed him off before, so maybe I'll actually kill him off. That, or come up with another twist.


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT

Okay, after awhile of thinking, I still haven't made my decision, yet. But, the final decision will be made in the next chapter. Give me your ideas! I have people telling me I should kill him off, but others saying don't. So, keep giving me your advice, and I'll see what I like better.

Mikey's POV

I'm in the middle of a room guarded by the Kraang, in a cage. My older brothers, Leo and Raph, are right outside the door. The Kraang's plan is the moment they sneak in this room to find me and Donnie, they'll see me and try to save me, but they need to get to Donnie, before the Kraang really do kill him.

When Raph and Leo actually get here, though, I'd hate to be the Kraang. I'm covered in my blood, maybe a bit of Donnie's... And, knowing my older brothers, they're going to be ticked.

'' MIKEY!'', I know that voice anywhere. I've wanted to hear it for the past 3 freaking days. For once, I never thought I'd be so happy and relieved to hear Raph's voice.

'' GET THE SHELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER, OR NO KRAANG DROID IS LEAVING HERE ALIVE!", wow, did Leo of all turtles really just say that? I thought he'd be the one yelling my name, and Raph the one yelling threats.

'' G-guys, get to Donnie! The Kraang are about to kill him in less than 10 minutes!'', I yell, even though I have no idea where they are. I turn around, due to hearing a crash, and see Leo and Raph stabbing Droids, April and Casey slicing and hitting them, and Sensei trying to reach me. I never thought I'd be this excited to see Dad running towards me, with a worried and angry expression on his face.

'' Leonardo, Raphael, go save Donatello! We lost him once and we will not lose him again! April, Casey, stay here with me and fight off these Kraang Droids!'', Splinter yells. Leo and Raph nod, and leave. Splinter pulls the cage door open, causing it to break. I try to get up, but can't.

''... I... can't... move...'', I sigh, rather embarrassed. Splinter slowly nods, and lifts me up. I sink my head in his chest, and feel like a little kid again.

'' It's alright, my son, we'll get Donatello back, and go home.'', Splinter whispers to me. I smile at the thought of home. Me and Donnie playing video games. Leo and Raph arguing over something stupid. Sensei training us... The things I couldn't even stand half the time, sound so amazing. Finally, home. Where Donnie won't get himself killed to protect me, and he's alright. Soon, this will all be over.

Leo's POV

I run as fast as I possibly could. Raph was right beside me. Donnie was on the top floor, and we had less than 8 minutes to find him and stop the Kraang from killing him. I pray I'm not too late.

'' We have to go faster, Leo.'', Raph says. I nod, and I push myself to run faster. Without warning, lasers start shooting at us. The Kraang will do anything to make sure Donnie doesn't make it. I lost him once, and by everything I love, I will NOT lose him again. Raph brings out his sais, and I bring out my katanas. We slice and stab the Kraang Droids that chased us, then continue to find Donnie.

I take a Kraang head I sliced off to get in the elevator. Top floor...

The moment we step out of the elevator, we hear a scream.

'' GET OFF OF ME!'', Donnie! NO!

'' We have to hurry!'', I tell Raph. He nods, and we hear another scream of pain. Donnie...

We follow the sound of his screams, and next thing I know, we're outside a door, when we heard one last scream.

'' AH!'', neither Raph or me wasted any time. We busted down the door, and drew our weapons. I look to search for Donnie, only to find a nightmare.

He was chained to a wall, that was mostly covered in blood. It didn't take a genius to know it was his blood. He was covered in his own blood, possibly some of Mikey's. He was awake, but barely. His eyes being slightly opened and his small breaths were the only things that let me know he's alive. I feel tears forming in my eyes, and I can't push them away. I can't cry in front of my two little brothers. I have to get Donnie out of here, find the others, and we're gone. Mikey and Donnie need to get home, where they belong.

'' L-Leo... R-Raph... r-run...'', he tells us. I look confused for a moment, but sense someone about to attack me from behind. I immediately slice my katana behind me, to find I stabbed a Kraang Droid. I then run up to the two Kraang Droids that were by Donnie. One had a whip, another had an electric stick. I know they were beating him to death. Angered by the thought, I slice them in half. '' G-go... g-get Mikey... o-out...''

'' We're not leaving you, Donnie! Sensei, April, and Casey is with Mikey. We're getting ya both out of here!'', Raph says.

Raph's POV

I run over to Donnie, and use my sai to try and break the chains. More Kraang Droids come in, and Leo holds them off.

'' Raph, go... I... don't want you guys... h-hurt...'', Donnie says. I death glare him.

'' Ya know, for a genius, you're acting pretty stupid! I'd never leave ya, little bro, even if my life depended on it-''

'' All of your guys lives depend on it. My life isn't important right now. Yours is. Leave me, Raph.'', Donnie cuts me off. The tears that formed in my eyes begin to shed down my cheeks.

'' Your life is important, Donnie. Don't ever say that again. And, we're not alone. Sensei is here, and he won't let ya be killed. I won't let ya be killed.'', I tell him. Leo walks up, defeating all the Kraang Droids. I finish cutting the chains, though, the moment I do, he falls to the ground. I hurry and catch him, though. I begin to cradle him in my arms, only to see he's blacked out. He's losing too much blood. If we don't hurry, Donnie will die...

'' Raphael, come on! More Kraang Droids are coming!", Leo yells. I nod, and Leo brings out a smoke bomb. He throws it to the ground, and we go to find the others. Luckily, they were right where we left them. '' Sensei, we have Donnie!''

'' But, he's losing too much blood! We have to get him out of here, now!'', I yell. Splinter nods.

'' Michelangelo needs medical attention!'', he tells us. Donnie mumbles something.

'' Mikey... use... Kraang... portal... blood... me...'', he said more, but that's all I could make out. I wish I knew more, but at the same time, I don't.

'' D-Donnie...'', I heard Mikey whine. All the Kraang Droids in the area were taken out within a matter of minutes because of Sensei. Don't mess with his sons.

We all leave, Donnie still in my arms. He's somewhat awake. Mikey was knocked out, still in Sensei's arms.

'' R-Raphie...'', I was shocked to hear Donnie whisper that. He hasn't called me that since we were what... 5?

'' Yeah, Donnie?'', I whisper. I don't know why I'm whispering. I guess I'm scared if I speak up, a Kraang Droid will find us, and take Donnie and Mikey from us again.

'' I-I'm sorry you had to save us again. I tried to get Mikey out... but they hurt him to get to me... they forced me to work on another portal... I-I'm sorry...'', Donnie begins to shed tears.

'' Don't be sorry, you had no choice. Don't worry, it's over now. You're both safe.'', I whisper. April and Casey constantly look around, and Leo's watching us by the rooftops. He's making sure no Kraang Droids are around.

Within minutes, we arrive at the lair. Sensei and I lay Donnie and Mikey down on the couch, and Sensei begins giving orders to all of us, telling us to bring him supplies, and fast. Once all the supplies are in order, we're forced to leave the room. April and Casey go to the dojo, and Leo and I go to our rooms. The moment my door shuts, I begin to pace around the room, praying everything will turn out okay. Soon, I'll learn, if my little brothers will survive or not.

A/N- Well? I struggled on this chapter, but we find out if they live or not next chapter! Review, and give me your ideas! You know the rules, no flames! Oh, and since I have 45 reviews, which is amazing, I've never had that many reviews before, do y'all think we could make it 50 reviews? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT

A/N- Okay, remember how I said my laptop messed up on me before? Well, right after I put my story up, it broke down completely! Luckily, my mother understands how much writing is to me, and decided I can use her tablet to post and write my stories. Another good thing is, I haven't started on my next chapter so I didn't lose anything. On here at least. Thank y'all kindly for all those good reviews. Anyway, enough of me going on here you go. Oh, forgot to mention, I'm going to write all the possibilities of the ending, then, at the last possibility, I'll tell you which one is real. The rest of the chapters after that will just be the final outcome. There will be 4 possibilities

1. Donnie dies, but Mikey lives.

2. Mikey dies, but Donnie lives.

3. They both die!

4. They both live.

That way, I can write all pf them, share them with you and everyone's happy! You all will know the outcomes, sound good? Anyway, now that I explained everything, here's possibility #1, Donnie dies, Mikey lives. Oh, and I'm not use to writing with a tabket, so there will be errors and a mistake every now and then, I know there are there, so please, do not remind me. I hate the fact they are there, and these chapters will not be as good as my other ones.

Splinter's POV

As I try desperately to save my two youngest sons, I slowly lose hope. Donatello is losing too much blood. I can't save him. Nothing I can do will be able to save him. Michelangelo, on the other hand, is going to make a fast recovery. At least he'll be able to survive. It is true, he won't ever be the same. From the looks of it, I think I'll have to discontinue his ninja training. He has severe head damage, and I don't see it healing anytime soon.

But, he will live. That is what Donatello would of wanted. My poor Donatello. His eyes will forever be shut, I will never be able to hear him go on about his latest invention. Never again will he yell at his brothers for messing up something he will have to fix or remake.

" Father, how are they?", Leonardo asks, as he, Raphael, April, and Casey walk in. I remain silent.

" Sensei, what is it?", Raphael asks. I have to tell them. How do you tell your sons your second youngest is dead, and you have to discontinue your youngest son's training?

" My sons, Michelangelo will live. I have to discontinue his ninja training. Donatello, on the other hand, is... is dead. He lost too much blood. I... I failed to save him.", I tell them, April hugs Casey, and breaks into tears. Raphael and Leonardo punch the wall, and break into tears.

" WE FAILED OUR LITTLE BROTHER!", Raphael screams, falling to his knees. Michelangelo wakes up.

" What happened? Why are you guys crying?", he asks, and looks closer. " Donnie, dude, wake up you're freaking me out! You look dead!", Donatello doesn't move. " Donnie, I'm the prankster now, come on, bro, wake up."

" Mikey, he's not going to wake up.", Leonardo says. Michelangelo looks at him, disbelief in his eyes.

Mikey's POV

What?! What does Leo mean Donnie won't wake up? Wait, it... it can't be. Not Donnie. Not him.

" Donnie's dead?", I ask. Leo and Raph turn away, while April nods, and her and Casey cry in each others arms. " Gone for good this time?"

" Mikey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. If I just told you guys to go east instead of west, this wouldn't have happened. ", Leo spoke, and walked in his room. Raph looked at me, and spoke.

" We're not going Topside again, Mike. ", he says, and walks away. Sensei walked in his room, but I know he was trying to figure out how we're going to pull through. April and Casey walk out of the living room, still crying, I don't know why Casey is crying. He gave Donnie a hard time, and hurt my best friend by always flirting with April in front of him! He acted as if he hated my brother, and now, he's crying because he's dead. What a jerk. At least Raph told Donnie he cares about him.

I look on my brother's dead body, and take a look at his damage. Back at TCRI, I couldn't get a good look at him. I'm glad I didn't. Half of his body was covered in burns, from the electricity. His whole body was beaten and tortured so, it was no doubt in my mind he bled to death, and the gun wounds on his chest were from where he tried to keep me safe. He kept me from death. When he got the chance to see me, he would hold me and tell me it's going to be alright. I should of protected him like he protected me.

What my family and friends don't know is that Donnie isn't the only one who is going to end up gone. No, Michelangelo, you can't think like that. Donatello would of wanted you to stay alive. That's why he did it.

I next to Donnie's dead body, and cry my heart out. I murmur apologies and pleads to wake up . Hamato Donatello has fallen, he died with honor. He died a hero. I... I love you, big brother, I'll see you one day. For our family's sake, let's hope it's not today.

Raph's POV

I punch and kick everything in my room. I throw my table to the side, causing it to break in half as it crumbled to the floor. My little brother, is gone. I stare at the picture of him hanging on my wall. Tears burn my eyes, as I break into tears once more. I should of got there faster. I should of taken those Droids out faster! I hate myself! Mikey won't be in training anymore, because he has some kind if brain damage. And Donnie...

My little brother. I never worried about him too much. I worried about Mikey way more. Yes, I worried about Donnie, but I knew he could take care of himself. I was scared when I was 5 once, about him dearly. Even at a young age, Donnie was the electrician of the house. I learned how electricity kills, and I flipped . I wouldn't let him work on any technology for a week! He was so mad at me, but when he figured out why, he told me I was being stupid, and he would be careful if I would let him work.

I miss him already. It hasn't been a day, and I already miss him. How on earth will I be able to survive the rest of my life, knowing my little brother died because his big brother, who he said was his hero, was being an idiot. I promise you, Donnie, I will not make the same mistake with Mikey, I know how much he means to you, and I vow to protect him. For you.

Leo's POV

I'm nothing but a failure. I failed Mikey and Donnie. At least Mikey is alive. Donnie died. And, look who's responsible. Donnie was probably praying I would get there and save him and Mikey.

I slice everything in sight. Tears are soaking my face. I want to hug Donnie, apologize, and tell him I won't give up on him.

My worst fear has happened. I failed to protect my brother. I am the oldest and I should protect my brothers with my life.

I must live the rest of my life, knowing I failed. That is, if I live.

April's POV

I don't think I've ever felt this guilty. Donnie always was there for me, and I couldn't save him. I never admitted it, but I always, maybe, sorta, liked Donnie. I know he's a mutant, but I can't help it. I didn't mean to fall for him. It may seem like I've fallen for Casey, but I was only trying to prove to myself I need to be with another human, oh, wait, I'm not even human. Technically, I'm a mutant, too. I have Kraang in me. Oh, why am I such an idiot? My world will turn dark. My heart will have a hole that will never be filled.

Casey's POV

I am sorry, Donnie, I really am. I'm going to miss you. Sorry...

Well, I would like to apologize to all of my readers. I cannot get use to this tablet. I am so sorry this isn't my best work. I'll update soon. Please, a nice revieew would really make me feel better. Next chapter might contain suicide


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT

Here's possibility 2, Mikey dies, Donnie lives. Oh, and I did forget to mention, I do support Donnie and April. Anyway, I am still writing on the tablet, so be warned, this isn't my best work. I should say this is a tear jerker I'm tearing up while writing it.

Donnie's POV

I open my eyes, and see Sensei beside me. My head is pounding. The light is blinding. Everything hurts, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is if Mikey is okay or not.

" Sensei, where's Mikey? Is he alright?", my voice sounds weaker than I planned. Sensei sighs, and I see his eyes were blood shot red. Fear struck me. Something must of happened to my little brother. Something dreadful.

" Donatello, Leonardo said he would be the one who tells you.", my father helped me up, but I had to lean on him for support. He guides me in the Mikey's bedroom, where Leo and Raph surrounded Mikey, who was laying down, asleep. He looks dead. But, he can't be. I can't fail him.

" Hey, guys, what's wrong with Mikey?", I ask. Leo turns around, but Raph was in shock. Raph is never in shock. I wanted to go up and ask him what was wrong with him, but I can't walk on my own.

" Donnie, we know you did everything in your power to keep Mikey safe, but the Kraang tortured him way more than they did you. You were so lucky to be alive.", Leo says, gently. A sick feeling rushed through me.

" What about Mikey?", I ask. Leo looks down.

" We didn't get him home in time. We took care of him first, because he was far worse than you, but not even that was good enough. Mikey... died 5 minutes before we got him home.", at that moment, my world turned dark. I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart 50 times. Within seconds, tears soak my face. I force myself away from my family without another word.

" Do you guys think I could have a few minutes alone with Mikey. I... I want to say goodbye.", was all I could say. Raph got up, and pulled me in a hug.

" Take your time, Donnie.", with that, I am alone with Mikey's dead body. I sit by him.

" My dear baby brother, I'm so sorry. I should of worked faster. I should of done my job at protecting you. It should be me, but no, the cruel world decided to take you. They decided you're too innocent to be here, but left us to deal with your death. I love you so much, little brother, please, please, forgive me. I hope where ever you are, you're safe and happy. Because, we both know that's all I ever wanted. Though, we also know I'd do anything to have you back here with me. I'd do anything to have you in my arms again. My only little brother is gone, because of his foolish older brother. I failed you. The Kraang tortured you to get to me. Why on earth did I let them learn how important you are to me? I should of worked faster, I shouldn't of let us get captured in the first place. If I protected you like a good older brother should, none of this would of happened. Leo and Raph are amazing older brothers, but look how I turned out. You mean everything to me. And, I couldn't save the one person I wanted to protect my whole life. You were the only person I loved so much. Shell, you were my little brother. Yeah, I wanted to protect Raph and Leo, but they told me a little brother isn't suppose to worry about their older brothers' safety. It's suppose to be the other way around. I should of protected you like they protect us.'', I mentally kicked myself. It was my fault my entire world was gone. As long as I live, I will see nothing but darkness. I wished the Kraang killed me. It would of been less painful than having my light taken away from me. I can't kill myself. Raph and Leo would do the same. I can't allow that. After all, Raph can't lose both of his little brothers, and Leo can't handle feeling any more pain. I sob on Mikey's chest, searching for a heart beat, even though I know there won't be one. I choke out a sob. '' M-Mikey... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.''

Today, the Kraang didn't defeat just one of us, they defeated this whole family. Without Mikey, there's no point in our lives anymore. I have no purpose. I won't find any love in anything. I can't find the joy. Not in talking to April. Not even inventing or fixing. Mikey was the one who caused the joy. Nothing will ever make me happy, if I don't have him. I know I will live the rest of my life in misery.

Raph's POV

I knew I was a jerk to Mikey. I know I acted as if I couldn't stand him. But, he was everything to me. I was so protective of him, because I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him. But... I lost him...

I can't breathe. It's like everything is stopping. I swear, when I see another Kraang Droid, I'll follow him back to TCRI and blow the place up. Every Droid in this world will pay. They've endangered the world. They've caused an alien invasion, but they killed my baby brother. My baby brother. No one even gets away with hurting any of my brothers. mostly Mikey. Imagine what I'll do to anyone who kills one of them?

UG! I HATE MYSELF! I FAILED TO PROTECT MY LITTLE BROTHERS! JUST IMAGINE HOW SCARED THEY WERE! THEY MUST OF BEEN TRYING TO PROTECT EACH OTHER, PRAYING ME AND LEO WILL GET THERE SOON!

I fall to my knees, and choke out a sob. Donnie was so close to dying, too. He would of died in my arms. Mikey died in Sensei's arms. Oh, man. Tang Shen died in his arms, and now, so did his youngest son.

I want to hug Mikey so much right now. I won't be able to see him again. And all I ever did was treat him like trash. If I had the chance, I would change my entire act. I will change. I won't treat my brothers like trash anymore. I'll protect Donnie with my life. I won't let him out of my sight.

All I want is one more chance. One more chance. If I had that one chance, I'd let Mikey know how much he means to me.

Shell, I miss him already...

Mikey, I know I was always a jerk to you, but I love you so much. I know how much Donnie means to you. Don't worry bout him. I'll make sure he stays okay. I won't fail him like I have you. I'll actually let him know how much I care about him. I won't make the same mistake twice.

I fall to my knees, and look at my room. I destroyed everything in rage/ I look around, and close to the edge of my fingertips, was a picture of Donnie and Mikey I took. Mikey was asleep, and Donnie was half asleep, both of his arms wrapped around Mikey. When I took the picture, I knew Mikey was safe. Donnie would do anything to protect Mikey. This was beyond his control. I know for a fact Donnie did everything he could to keep Mikey safe, but the Kraang are cold and heartless. Literally. They're all brain. They won't hesitate to kill us, and Donnie was forced to watch Mikey, who we all know is his entire world, be tortured to death, to get to him. I can't imagine how much that would hurt him. It killed him.

If I don' t do something soon, I won't lose just one baby brother.

And, I can't fail again.

Leo's POV

I try to meditate, but all I can see is Mikey being tortured to death, and Donnie being held down, forced to watch...

'' S-STOP, PLEASE!'', I hear Mikey shouting, as a whip slices through his skin. I see Donnie, fighting the Kraang Droids that held him down. He was electrocuted to be held down. '' DONNIE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!'', the whip slashes through him again. '' AH!''

" NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!", I can't imagine how much that hurt Donnie. I know Mikey was Donnie's world,and he was forced to watch him be tortured to death. All to get to him. I can't imagine how much that would hurt. His whole world was slowly turning dark, as the whip sliced Mikey's skin. " LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER ALONE! I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT, JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM!", Mikey's screams fill the air, as the whip goes through him repeatedly.

" MIKEY!", I scream at the top of my lungs, as the vision fades away. I open my eyes, my body shaking rapidly. Tears soaked my face and the floor around me. I can't believe my baby brother is gone. Don't they get it? The oldest is suppose to die first. Not the youngest.

If only I had told them to go east, or had us all stick together, none of this would have happened! I would still have both baby brothers. I know for a fact if I don't do something soon, I will lose two brothers. Donnie can't live without Mikey, and everyone knows that.

Splinter's POV

My mind goes back to 15 years ago, remembering Tang Shen dying in my arms. I remember the pain I felt. I felt as if I was going to die, but I knew that is not what my wife would of wanted. I remember searching for Miwa, only to find she was gone. Shredder killed her as well. Well, that is what I thought. I remember I went to New York, in complete pain. Then I bought four baby turtles, and then got into mutation. I remember my sons when they were first born. Leonardo and Raphael were best friends, and I could never get Donatello and Michelangelo separated. The two loved each other dearly. They were my entire world. I love my sons more than anything. But, as a father, I failed to save my son.

Michelangelo had the brightest spirit than anyone in this world. His older brothers were torn up by the fact they had to live their lives in secret, or they would be experimented on. Michelangelo knew this as well, but decided not to worry about it because he had his brothers. The reason why he was such a goof ball was because he tried to make his brothers happy. It seemed to work on Donatello very much. Even caused him to open up to his family more.

I don't know what we're going to do about Michelangelo's death. It seems the world is dark. Forever, it will be dark. Without Michelangelo, there will be no point to continue.

I have to be strong. My sons will need me now more than ever. Donatello especially. But, they will all need help. They all loved Michelangelo more than anything in this world. Leonardo and Raphael will go to each other for help, nut Donatello will close everyone out of the world. He use to when he was younger, not as bad as he will, but he started coming out because, one day, Michelangelo broke into tears, begging to know what he did wrong. Donatello opened up more because he hated hurting Michelangelo.

I will be there for my sons, but I wish I could get the image my youngest son dying in my arms. I remember his last words. If Donatello knew, he would be heart broken.

" Donnie... please stay okay...", his last words ring in my mind, breaking my heart.

April's POV

Donnie will never be the same. Mikey is gone, it is like the world has gone mad. I can't think straight. I can't help but feel sorry for the guys, having to lose the youngest brother. Poor Donnie had to watch him slowly be tortured to death. I can't imagine how much that killed him.

Right now, I would do anything to have Mikey here and okay, and Donnie back to normal.

... I miss him so much. Mikey and the old Donnie. I want everything to be normal again.

Casey's POV

I slam my door, causing my little sister to jump. She knocked on the door.

" Casey, are you alright?", she asked.

" I want to be alone right now!", I reply. I lay on my bed, and burst into tears. Yeah, me and Mikey were never close, but it still hurts going to the lair and seeing him gone. I can't begin to wonder how Raph is doing. He's my best friend. I know him too well. He loved Mikey so much. In battle, everytime Mikey was hurt, I don't know who made more threats... Donnie, Raph, or Leo. Don and Leo rarely yelled threats, but, mess with their little brother, and they'll show you how mean they can be, especially Donnie.

Oh, man, Donnie! Watching Mikey being slowly killed. It doesn't take a genius to know how much Mikey was to Donnie. How could you not care about the kid? We all wanted to protect him, and we all failed.

Everyone's thought

I'd do anything to set the clock back. Even if it meant taking my life instead.

We're all going to miss Mikey so freaking much.

Everyone, besides Donnie's, thoughts

Especially Donnie. We have to save him, before we lose another turtle.

Please, Mikey, if you're watching Donnie right now, don't let him do anything stupid. Please.

Sorry if this sucks y'all, but I did tear up during this. Good review would be highly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT

Possibility # 3, they both die! Please. Try not to cry. Though, that is my goal, so be warned. Hey, think about it, one more chapter until you learn the true possibility. I just wanted you guys to know what would happen. But, the thing is, I was going to consider letting them both live, but the other chapters seem really good. I guess we'll both learn the truth next chapter. Oh, forgot to ask, when this is done, I think I should make a sequel. What do y'all think?

Anyway, enough of me going on, here's the story.

Splinter's POV

The only thing that allowed me to know Donatello was alive was his heart monitor. He looked as if he was dead, but the heart monitor said otherwise. Michelangelo was no better. Oh, my dear sons. I know they won't survive, but I don't have the heart to share the news with their older brothers, who wanted so bad to have them wake up.

" Hang in there you two. You're safe, your big brothers are here, everything is going to be alright.", Raphael says, as he puts a blanket on Donatello, then one on Michelangelo. I know how hurt my two oldest sons are. I know that they blame themselves for not making it on time.

" R-Raphie..?", Donatello opens his eyes a bit. Raphael, Leonardo, and I rush to his aid. He was alive! He's alive, for now. How much longer do I have with him? Michelangelo's heart monitor goes flat.

" MIKEY!", Raphael screams at the top of his lungs. Donatello has tears rolling down his face, but he turned to me.

" He's waiting on me, Father, you know that. I wanted to say goodbye. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Leo, Raph.", Donatello catches the attention of his older brothers. Before either one of them could say anything, Donatello spoke up." I have to go now. Mikey's waiting on me. I just wanted to say don't blame yourselves. You didn't know this was going to happen. And, I love you all. Mikey says he loves you guys, but neither me or him can stay. S-sorry, big brothers...", Donatello's heart monitor goes off. The beep of both his and Michelangelo's is he only thing that put any sound in the room, everything happened so fast, no one had the chance to process anything. Finally, Raphael spoke up.

" Please, tell me this is some nightmare! This can't be happening. Donnie and Mikey have to be alright! They just have to!", Raphael pleads to the skies, begging them to give him back his little brothers. His only two little brothers . He screams to the heavens, tears rolling freely down his face. " Give them back! I need my baby brothers! Give them back to me!"

" Raph, that's going to make everything worse. Donnie and Mikey are dead. We... we didn't get there in time.", we all stood there, crying for a few minutes. Raphael screamed in anger, and ran off. He mumbled something about going Topside.

Raph's POV

I ran off, before anyone could react. Casey was in the door way, with April, but I pushed them aside, ignoring their questions. I wanted to yell at April. I considered her a friend, but I was always angry with her. She caused Donnie so much pain. I hated seeing him hurting. I tried to talk to him once, when April told him she never wanted to see him again, but he shut me, Leo, and even Mikey out. He stayed in his lab, ignoring us all. I know he just didn't want us to see him hurt, but we all knew it. And, it ticked me off.

I run Topside, and go to a rooftop. I kick and stab everything, trying my absolute best not to cry. It failed, tears completely soak my face. Memories of Donnie and Mikey flow through my mind. Donnie's nightmare... them getting into trouble to save me...

'' R-Raphie...'', I remember Donnie sneaking in my room, in the dead of night. We were about 5. I opened my eyes, rather annoyed.

'' What?'', I snapped.

'' I... I need my big brother...'', it wasn't often Donnie came to me, crying. I jumped up by that, and looked at my little brother.

'' What's wrong?'', I asked, pulling him into a hug.

'' In my dreams, for the past week, this guy keeps chasing me. I'm trying to find Mikey. I can never find him. At the end, he'll lift me up, and you and Leo come... You two... d-died... then, I wake up as he goes to kill me.'', Donnie clung to me as if I was his life line.

'' It's alright, your big brother is here. Nothing's going to happen to you. Nothing. You know I won't let anyone take you away from me.'', I told him.

'' Pr-promise?'', I've never seen him act like this. Never. But then again, he was only 5, so watching your two older brothers die and not being able to find your little brother is terrifying. It still would terrify him...

'' I promise. I promise to protect you with my life. Because, that's what big brothers do. They protect their little brothers.'', I promised.

'' But... I thought you didn't care about me.'', the moment he said that, I felt something stab my heart. Donnie honestly thought I didn't care about him. How could he not? Him and the others are everything to me.

'' How? Why? Donnie, I love you, baby bro. I may be mad you, but I'd never hate you.''

'' Raph, where are you going?'', Mikey asked me, as I was about it walk out the door. I was done with Leo, trying to control me. I refused to believe I had bad enough anger issues to get my brothers in danger. Man, was I wrong.

'' I'm out of here, Mike.'', I snapped. Leo watched us, and he seemed he didn't care even though he knew I didn't plan on coming back home. Donnie looked at me.

'' Well, when will you be back?'', he asked.

'' I... guys... I...'', I didn't know how to tell them I wasn't. Instead, I walked out the door. If I had enough common sense, I would have known that Mikey and Donnie followed me.

Anyway, I went to a rooftop to cool off, and decide whether or not I should go back home or not. I knew Leo might start to worry about me getting ambushed and killed, so he might go looking for me. Donnie and Mikey would worry about me until I got home, and I hate worrying them. But, if I go back, I'd have to face Leo, and I seriously don't want to.

My thoughts were cut off by a scream. I knew that voice anywhere. I remember my eyes widening, and suddenly, I was the fastest thing on the earth. Mikey. Another scream followed. Donnie.

I ran to find my little brothers. I found them in an alley way, Dogpound had Mikey by the throat. Fishface had Donnie knocked out, and had a knife in his hand, and went to kill him. I will never be able to forget the fear I felt at that exact moment.

I jumped straight off the rooftop, bringing out my sais, and I started to yell. But, instead of mostly feeling anger, I felt fear. I thought I was about to lose Donnie and Mikey.

'' IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT SOMEONE, FIGHT ME! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!'', I snapped. Fishface turned at me, and smiled. He hated me the most. He was only hurting Donnie because he knew that if I was near, and I heard Donnie's screams, I'd come. Same with Mikey. Both of them knew that, which meant Shredder knew.

'' Hello, Raphael, so nice you could join us. You came just in time to see me kill your brother. Dogpound insisted on taking out the small one out. Foot Ninjas, capture the red banded turtle!'', Fishface ordered. I forgot what happened after that. Everything went black. Then, I saw Donnie and Mikey, laying on the ground. Besides at TCRI, I've never seen so much blood...

'' DONNIE! MIKEY!'', I ran over to them, and saw Mikey somewhat awake.

'' H-hey, w-we found you...'', he tried to crack a smile, but failed. ' Found me?' Meaning, they were looking for me?

'' Why did you come looking for me?'', I asked, as I help him to his feet. He could stand, but I have to carry Donnie. He wouldn't wake up.

'' Because you weren't going to come home... we... didn't want you to go... Leo's still mad...'', Mikey explained. I sigh.

'' Next time I leave, don't follow me. I may say I won't come back, but, Mikey, I promise, I always will.'', I told him.

After a few days, Donnie woke up and was fine. I couldn't forgive myself that easily, though. I could have caused both my baby brothers to die. And, now, they are gone.

What am I going to do? How will I live with the fact I had two little brothers that I caused to be killed? If only I had only came in time. They would both be here. But, they got stuck with a horrible older brother that caused them to die. I don't know how I'm going to go home. I can't face Leo. He's just as bad as I am.

I stare at the edge of the rooftop, determining whether I truly want to live or not. Leo hated me anyway. And, Master Splinter has Leo. I'm not needed. And, without Mikey and Donnie, I have no true reason to continue life.

Leo's POV

Why? I always thought the oldest brother was suppose to die first. But, no. Not in this family. But, guess who is to blame for the two youngest brothers' deaths? The oldest brother. I was the one who gave them the orders. I should have thought about all the possibilities. But, I was careless. As a punishment, I just tore my family apart. I caused pain to the only ones I love. My family. The one I've sworn to protect. I failed them. And, this time, it isn't a nightmare I can just wake up from. It isn't going to work that way. Donnie and Mikey are dead. So, what's even the point anymore.

'' I thought you loved us?'', I suddenly hear Mikey's voice ring in my mind.

'' Leo, we needed help. We needed your help.'', Donnie's voice.

'' And you weren't there...'', Mikey's voice finishes his statement. All I can see is some kind of nightmare. But, it actually happened.

Mikey was in front of Donnie, and they were both on the ground, in some kind of lab. Mikey had an electric collar on him, and it was activated. Donnie was trying to put plastic right were the electricity flows, and was electrocuted himself. He still had a death grip on it, determined to save Mikey.

'' Donnie, stop! You're h-hurt!'', Mikey was trying to pull Donnie away, but Donnie wasn't going to let Mikey get hurt. He was such a good older brother...

Then, something that made me scream out and cry, was a Kraang Droid came with a gun. As he pulled the trigger, Donnie pushed Mikey right out of the way, taking the shot himself. He fell to his back, and it seemed like he died at that moment. Mikey let out a cry in terror. Then, a Kraang Droid put the gun to his head. This time, Donnie isn't there to help.

'' NO!'', I cry, tears rolling down my cheeks. The scene disappears. My knees suddenly felt weak. I fall down, and cry. They're gone. My baby brothers. I loved them so much.

I slowly get up, and take out my katana. It meant honor. But, right now, it means nothing to me. Nothing means anything to me right now. Not without them. I stare at the katana. I could end it all right now. Let this pain end for me. But, who would be there for Raph? Doesn't he need me? No, he hates me. I know he does. He's going to blame me for Donnie and Mikey's deaths. He'll be there for Master Splinter. I'm not needed.

So, the real question is, do I truly want to live with the failure of losing Donnie and Mikey. What do I do? I want to die, so I guess... Donnie and Mikey might be seeing me with them... very soon.

April's POV

Donnie and Mikey dead? No... this isn't real. It is...

I already miss them. I want Donnie to hold me one more time. I want to feel his arms wrap around me, knowing I'm protected.

I slowly look over at Casey, as Master Splinter explains what happened. Splinter made us leave while he works, so we left. I didn't think it would...

'' D-Donnie... Mikey...'', I try to collect myself for the moment. '' I'm terribly sorry for your lose, Master Splinter. I'm sorry, but I must go. I... I need some time to think.''

I storm off. Mikey meant everything to Donnie. I know he did everything he could to protect his little brother. I believe that's why he died. Protecting everything that wanted to make him live. And, Mikey loves Donnie more than anything. I know that. Why, I remember him going on about no more than 2 weeks ago...

'' April, can I talk to you?'', Mikey asked me, as I walked in the lair. I smiled at him.

'' Of course, Mikey.'', I replied. Mikey let out a small sigh.

'' I know I'm not the serious one, so don't mention this to anyone. I don't want to worry my brothers. Look, I'm just letting you know, Donnie is a nice guy. He means a lot to me and my brothers. Mostly me. April, he's my best friend. I don't want to see him hurting. When you were ignoring us, he shut himself in his lab, and ignored all of his family. He ignored me. He never ignores me. And, it really hurt. It hurt him more. Please, Donnie means everything to me. He's my best friend, ya know? I hate seeing him hurting. Just, try not to hurt him. Please.'', I couldn't even respond before he walked away. I was so shocked about Mikey of all turtles saying that. Raph would of had a bit more threats, Leo would of talked to me about it saying he doesn't want to see his little brother hurt. But, Mikey? I couldn't even of imagined him saying anything about it.

Oh, those two were so close. They loved each other so much. They never deserved anything like this. Mikey was so innocent. The other guys let the cruel world above destroy them from the inside, but not Mikey. He always looked at the bright side of things. He made Donnie so happy. Yes, he would mess up his inventions, but he couldn't let anything tear their brotherhood apart. I remember Donnie coming home so injured, but not minding because Mikey wasn't hurt.

The question is... who's going to save Leo and Raph from themselves? What will they do without their little brothers to keep them going? Oh, I hope the answer isn't as dreadful as I think. Please, I can't lose all of them. I don't think Master Splinter has the heart to lose any more loved ones...

Casey's POV

Dang it... why on earth did it have to be Donnie and Mikey. What did those two ever do to deserve death!? Nothing. Yes, Donnie got on my last nerve, but after I learned just how much he works to keep his brothers safe, I kinda started to have some respect for him. I mean, I've seen Donnie jump in front of a blaster, trying to save Mikey. He may be a nerd, but I'll admit, he's brave. Who else do you know that would risk his neck t o save his little brother. He hates me, but he saved me once... while saving Mikey...

'' Jones, move! Are you trying to get shot!?'', I remember him snapping at me, as a building was crumbling under our heads. I was fighting off a Ninja, when I heard something crack right above me. Before I had the chance to react, the roof above broke, and I was too shocked to move. I felt someone push me out of the way, and I heard a thud beside me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Donnie got me out of there.

'' W-why did you help me?'', I asked him, as he helped me to my feet.

'' Why wouldn't I? You were going to be killed.'', Donnie said. I was shocked for a moment, but a scream snapped me out of the trance. Mikey. We both turned around, and saw that several Ninjas surrounded Mikey. Leo and Raph were too busy fighting to reach him. I went to move, but Donnie jumped in the center of the fight. I was shocked once again, wondering why Donnie didn't think much through, considering he thinks everything over, and literally used himself as a shield to protect Mikey. But, that's when I saw it. Mikey couldn't move. He was trapped. The Ninjas must have taken this to their advantage. We wouldn't of had time to get Mikey out of there with all of the katanas and sais that literally surrounded him. Donnie must of known that and blocked Mikey from the hits.

I growled in anger. I had to help the two. I ran with my hockey stick, hitting every Ninja there was. Raph and Leo came, and they were ticked. That's what happens when you mess with their baby brothers. Leo sliced most of the ninjas that went near Donnie and Mikey, and Raph mostly stabbed them in the gut. They usually don't act this brutal, but if they didn't, the ninjas would get back up, and kill Mikey or Donnie, or both of them. And, I highly doubt they would let that happen.

Donnie didn't move a muscle. He covered Mikey, completely. I couldn't even see Mikey, besides a small part of his shell. And, Donnie had what his body couldn't cover, in his arms. No one could reach Mikey.

Within seconds, every ninja, besides the turtles, of course, were taken down. I went to take Donnie's shoulder, but I saw the moment the last ninja fell, so did Donnie. Right in his shoulder blade, was a sai, and his face, right near and a bit on his right eye, was bloody.

'' D-Donnie...'', Mikey looks up, and saw Donnie fall to the ground. I then noticed it wasn't on Donnie's shoulder blade, the sai was an inch from his heart. He must of thought it would of been okay to get up and fight, but got cut in the face and stabbed when he got up. I look around, and find his bo staff inches from them, and near it, a fallen Foot Ninja. He must of went to hurt Mikey while Donnie was blind for the moment, but Donnie took him down and covered Mikey up, but not before Mikey was stabbed as well, his leg was trapped in a few rocks, so that's why he couldn't escape.

'' Mikey... Mikey...'', Donnie repeated as he drifted to sleep. He was losing so much blood.

'' For the sake of Mikey, Donnie, don't go to sleep!'', I cried. I didn't know what to do. Mikey had a huge cut right by his left eye. He couldn't go to sleep either.

'' I'll stay awake if you so will I. That way, we'll both live, D.'', I knew what Mikey was doing. He was using his well being against Donnie. I'd have to admit, that was pretty smart of him. Because, it worked.

Within an hour, we were all in the lair, April and Splinter working on Donnie and Mikey. They turned out to be just fine. But, man, Donnie had Mikey in his arms the rest of the night. I guess it freaked him out. Who could blame him?

Donnie, I'm sorry. I wish you could have stayed. I want you to know, April never liked me the way she liked you. You deserve her. Not me. If you were alive, I'd tell you that.

Mikey, I don't really know ya, but I'm going to miss you. I can't believe you and Donnie are gone. At least you two have each other, though, right? I mean, that's the way you would of wanted it in the end, to be by Donnie.

**Guess who's back and better than ever! I have a laptop now! I'm back! And, I can work more now! Sorry for the long absence, I've been mega busy. But, I'm back!**


End file.
